This invention relates to the production of epoxy silicate compounds and polymers, and will be referred to as epoxy silicate polymers for the purposes of this application.
Various silicic acids may be used in this process such as, air dried silicic acid gel, and, metasilicic acid. The metasilicic acid and silicic acid gel may be produced by any of the well known methods, such as adding an acid to an aqueous solution of sodium metasilicate and precipitating the silicic acid gel.
While a wide variety of epoxy compounds have been produced for a number of diverse applications, none have the unique properties possessed by the compounds of this invention. Epoxy silicate polymers may be used as molding materials, as coating agents, in dispersions, adhesives, as fillers, in casting applications, as prepolymers, as impregnates, in rubber-like materials and may be copolymerized with other organic reactants. They may also be used as intermediates in the production of further compounds.